


Быть человеком

by botya



Series: Сборник папа!Хэнк [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My poor sniffly android son, Sick Character, Sickfic, dad!hank, sick!connor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botya/pseuds/botya
Summary: Спустя год после акции протеста город подхватывает дуновение новой мелкой атаки фанатиков, выступающих против андроидов. Вирус, нелетальный, симулирующий у андроидов человеческую простуду.А Коннор опаздывает на работу.





	1. Эмуляция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853693) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



Хэнк Андерсон был полон решимости хорошо провести сегодняшний день. Проигнорировал злобный и едкий голосок в его голове, вещающий: _«Посмотри, что этот чертов андроид с тобой сотворил, убогий. Хороший день — да дерьмо собачье! Думаешь, черт возьми, что можешь просто так сидеть и размышлять о том, как чудесно пройдет твой денек?»_ и напомнил себе, что его настрой наверняка осчастливит Коннора, каким бы ни был эквивалент этого слова у андроида. Он увидит, как Хэнк, по крайней мере, старается после прочитанной в автомобильной пробке лекции, которую ему пришлось вытерпеть накануне совместно с его щенком-роботом. Какая-то ерунда о его сердце и о том, как парнишка недавно вычитал в новомодных статейках о положительном влиянии настроения человека на состояние сердечно-сосудистой системы.

А потому Хэнк сообразил, что если он сегодня подыграет андроиду и подделает свой хороший день, то сможет потом использовать его как аргумент для достижения успеха в какой-нибудь своей задумке. Так он и оказался за рабочим столом в достаточно приемлемом часу, вооружившись бумажным пакетом с пончиками внутри, продающимися в любимой забегаловке на углу, чашечкой ароматного и самого черного кофе, который только сумел заказать, и планшетом, на экране которого высвечивалась пропущенная прошедшей ночью игра с полным разбором полетов. Пришлось пожертвовать одним из самых дорогих времяпровождений — Коннору приспичило приготовить ему ужин, который он завуалировал как научный интерес: _«Было бы занимательно самостоятельно изучить новые вещи, не установленные моей программой. Станете моим дегустатором, Хэнк? Если согласитесь, обещаю, что испробую рецепт, соответствующий вашему вкусу!»_ Но оглядываясь назад, Хэнк начал замечать приятную корреляцию между этими ночами «пробы новых навыков» и ночами, когда можно будет найти легкий повод улизнуть в бар. Например, в игровые вечера.

И будь все проклято, если при этом он не сравнивал себя с отцом, обвязанным вокруг чертового пальца парнишки, поскольку, даже замечая такое неприкрытое ухищрение, Хэнк не мог игнорировать раскрывающееся цветком тепло в груди — и даже ощущая наполняющее беспокойство и тревогу от того, что его привычки резко нарушили.

В такт этим мыслям он покачал головой, деликатно отложив свою награду на стол — как подношение, совершающееся и по сей день, — тряхнул плечами, смахивая припорошенные снегом пальто и шарф, и тягуче принялся обустраиваться в кресле. Любопытный взгляд прошелся кругами по окружающей обстановке, зацепившись за пустующий стол напротив, за которым до сих пор не обнаружилось Коннора, всея защитника его завтрака. Хэнк интригующе вглядывался в одинокий стул, пожимая плечами. Может, вся эта херня с «позитивным настроем» сработала? В конце концов, отсутствие Коннора в участке означало только одно: теперь он всласть способен насладиться пончиками, не вступая в перепалку с андроидом о важности подобной еды в его жизни. Можно не спеша, наслаждаясь шуршанием чуть измятой бумаги, с глуповатой, ранне-утренней полуулыбкой на лице развернуть пакет со своей едой, подобрать истекающие слюнки от осознания того, что теплые пончики до сих пор сохранили сладковатый аромат и пар, даже несмотря на зимний холод снаружи, поднести пакет с выпечкой к носу, блаженно вдохнуть распространяющийся по офису запах и вздрогнуть от хорошо знакомого голоса…

— Хэнк, иди сюда!

Слова _«Хэнк, иди сюда»_ никогда не сулили ничего хорошего.

Его скулеж, громкий и сердитый, донесся до ушей всех присутствующих; Хэнк до последнего момента игнорировал своего босса. Кажется, сегодняшний его «позитивный настрой» окончательно провален.

_— Сейчас же, Хэнк!_

— Да чтоб тебя, Джеффри! Они не будут теплыми вечно! — проворчал он из-за рабочего стола, качнувшись на стуле с зажатым в руке пончиком, будто это могло повернуть ход их прении.

В дверном проеме капитан уже показался в той позе, которую Хэнк страшился больше всего, называя ее «я сейчас сожру тебя с потрохами», дополняемая скрещенными в злобе руками на груди.

Проклиная все виновное и невинное, Хэнк подхватил свой кофе, не забывая откусывать ароматный пончик, и завопил: «Тогда мой завтрак пойдет со мной!», прежде чем окинуть скорбным взглядом другие, в скором времени остынувшие пончики, неохотно шагая в ждущий его кабинет капитана.

Старые друзья капитана имели свои особые привилегии. Даже прикрывая дверь с гораздо большей силой, чем полагается, Фаулер щедро промолчал о перекусе Хэнка, который угрюмо плюхнулся в одно из предлагаемых кресел и с вызовом куснул добротную часть от своей выпечки.

— Что все это значит, Джеффри? — с набитым ртом прорычал Хэнк. — Еще _рано_.

Капитан одарил его продолжительным и колким взглядом; только когда Хэнк, как ему, по крайней мере, показалось, незримо поежился, он принялся объяснять:

— Какие-то противоандроидные недоумки взяли и создали вирус. Ничего смертельного или сокрушительного, насколько мы можем судить. Какая-то глупая идея «божьего правосудия», так сказал парень, которого мы допрашиваем. Наверное, он хотел сказать, что «если они так хотят быть людьми, то пусть и испытают на себе всё человеческое».

Хэнк выпрямился в своем кресле, благополучно позабыв о пончике, который медленно остывал в его руке.

— О каком конкретно вирусе мы сейчас говорим?

— Насколько мы можем судить, это респираторная инфекция.

— Чего? — моргнул Хэнк, неестественно замедляясь.

Джеффри провел рукой по лысой голове и откинулся на спинку кресла — такой же усталый и изможденный, как ощущал себя Хэнк.

— Ты правильно все расслышал, Хэнк. Респираторка. Простуда. До настоящего времени мы наблюдали, как она появлялась после открытия вложений электронного сообщения от личных помощников, а также у андроидов, которые обращались к устройствам хранения памяти. Они могут подхватить его через… Черт побери, как они это назвали, _пробу_? Все началось в центре города и потихоньку распространяется. Пресс-брифинг начнется через двадцать минут и, скорее всего, будет перегружен информацией от технологов. Что-нибудь о разделенной диагностике и брандмауэрах. Но теперь, когда все знают о вирусе, мы, возможно, увидим много других модификаций.

— Ты меня в могилу сведешь, Джеффри, — покачал Хэнк головой, словно принимая все услышанное за одну большую несмешную шутку. — Андроиды _не болеют._ Парень никогда не зависал от этого.

— Ну, теперь они могут. Или, по крайней мере, вирус заставляет их операционную систему _думать,_ что они больны. Серия циклических команд, которая перегружает их процессы для имитации симптомов простуды.

— Так… Что? Какой-то придурок придумал вирус, мы запускаем новый брандмауэр и просто должны реагировать на каждый появляющийся вирус?

— Полагаю, так.

— Не понимаю, — Хэнк медленно кивнул, крепко зажмурившись, и ворчливо продолжил, — каким боком здесь я? Не технарь, да и звучит все как-то замудрённо.

— Коннор не появился на работе.

— Да, — насторожился он, — ну и что с того?

— Гэвин был тем, кто нашел первое вирусное устройство хранения, которое мы получили в руки. По сути, ничего подозрительного, но… Прошлой ночью наша база данных получила сигнал. Кто-то скопировал файл и отправил его по электронной почте. Коннору.

Хэнк подорвался с места, выкидывая недожеванный пончик в стоящее напротив мусорное ведро, аппетит пропал, и хорошее настроение тоже давно исчезло.

Он поскреб ногтями бороду, взволнованный, хмурый, больше сердясь на то, как быстро своими действиями выдал себя.

— …насколько все плохо?

— Как я и сказал, всего лишь простуда, Хэнк. Ничего опасного, просто… Такого раньше у него не было. Он даже не знал, что способен его подхватить. Отправляйся к андроиду, пока я подготовлю дисциплинарные формы на Гэвина. Коннор не ответил ни на один мой звонок.

— Дисциплинарные формы? — Хэнк вскинул брови — большие, кустистые.

— Он часть нашей команды, — хмыкнул Джеффри. — Спустя год после акции протеста он сделал более чем достаточно, чтобы заслужить уважение. В моем офисе я не потерплю дискриминации, и никто не причинит вреда моим людям.

Хэнк раскрыл рот в молчаливой реплике, два слова крутились на языке, но оказались придушенными благодарным кивком прежде, чем успели слететь с губ.

— Ступай, Хэнк, — выудив из второго ящичка планшет, он принялся клацать по экрану. — И по пути не забудь прихватить тонну чертовых бумаг, если выгорит дело с андроидом, которого мы вчера поймали.

Пробормотав под нос тихо _«сукинсын»_ , Хэнк выскочил из кабинета, закутался снова в зимнее пальто и помчался к машине, напрочь позабыв про твердеющие пончики и холодный кофе.

***

Хэнк добрался до квартиры Коннора спустя минут пятнадцать. Всегда практичный, андроид в конечном итоге перебрался в скромные апартаменты, расположенные всего в нескольких кварталах от участка, после того, как месяц-два пробыл в квартире Хэнка, оккупировав его диван и узнавая, что значит быть _Коннором_.

Эти залы были Хэнку знакомы. В конце концов, он прогуливался по ним с андроидом в их первое появление, а потом еще несколько раз за прошедший год бывал здесь. Сначала обстановка ужасала своей пресностью. Стерильно белоснежные стены, белоснежные тарелки и чистые стекла, простенький плоский экран напротив простенького, но любимого кресла и достаточно незамысловатая кровать с белоснежными простынями. Большая часть остатков человеческой концепции дома служила основой для работы над пониманием того, каким образом может выглядеть дом для андроида. Хэнк приятно удивился: несмотря на всю свою безвкусность, обстановка за прошедшие месяцы значительно эволюционировала по мере того, как развивался сам Коннор.

Как оказалось, он любил жизнь. Так, его столешницу в неотвратимо короткий срок захватили десятки маленьких горшочков с суккулентами, корзинок с сочным зеленым плющом и свежими овощами, за которыми он день изо дня ухаживал и которыми делился с сослуживцами — просто чтобы впоследствии радоваться, что его человеческие коллеги в оптимальном рабочем состоянии. В его гостиной теперь красовался здоровенный аквариум с крохотной горсткой тропических рыб, количество которых постепенно возрастало с каждой получаемой зарплатой. У него весомая коллекция книг, пока он пытался разобраться с чувством «нравится», определить что ему «нравится», а что нет. _Настоящие_ книги, уверовав Хэнку на слово, когда человек рассказал ему значимости и красоте настоящей книги. На столике около двери возвышалась невысокая стопка книг, поверх которых была приклеена маленькая липкая записка, написанная ясным, с аккуратными засечками шрифтом — _пожертвуйте._

Книги, которые Коннор хранил больше всего, так казалось, по крайней мере, несли в себе информацию о праве, философии, психологии, садоводстве и животных, особенно о морских обитателях и собаках.

Однако он еще не в полной мере усвоил мысль об украшении. Стены пустовали: ни картин, ни фотографий. Ни причудливых деталей, ни дополнительных металлических конструкций. Но возрастающая коллекция растений и их разномастные горшки заставили Хэнка улыбнуться.

Дверь отворилась от его прикосновения, как и всегда, давно запрограммированная на распознавание его так же, как если бы заходил Коннор.

Шаг вперед, и Хэнк нутром заподозрил неладное. В конце концов, на полу валялась раскрытая книга — уголки страниц неряшливо загнуты, а переплет искорежен. Стул от столешницы перевернут, а рядом, разбросанное прозрачным крошевом на кухонном полу, виднелось разбитое стекло. Ничто из этого не свидетельствовало об обычном распорядке Коннора.

— Коннор? — крикнул Хэнк внутрь квартиры, подбирая эти маленькие, но тревожные признаки беспорядка. Ответа не последовало, отчего Андерсон только сильнее нахмурился. — Коннор?!

Из глубины спальни донеслось кроткое, сиплое:

— Хэнк?

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мчаться напролом в дальнюю комнату, кошмары из предыдущих миссий в виде «что, если» и «могли бы случиться» мельтешили в напуганной голове, которые начинались именно с такого голоса. Кроткого, напуганного, обиженного и слишком оскорбленного, даже зная, что его ранили.

— Коннор? — позвал он, ворвавшись в спальню, только чтобы удостовериться в увиденном.

Коннор обнаружился на кровати, сидящим в самом ее центре, колени подтянуты к груди, а руки крепко обернуты вокруг них, сокрытый под чертовски длиннющим одеялом, каких Хэнк еще не видел, и завернутый в него таким образом, что со стороны возможным было разглядеть только синеватый румянец на щеках парнишки, остекленевшие от лихорадки глаза да отливающий голубизной нос, потому что всю остальную часть головы покрывал капюшон, сооруженный из того же одеяла.

— Что-то не так, Хэнк, — Коннор шмыгнул носом, глаза увлажнились и совсем поникли.

— Ох, парень, — тихо вздохнул Хэнк, вспоминая, как его маленький мальчик вел себя точно так же, когда простудится. — Выглядишь несчастным.

— Я пытался отправить диагностический отчет в Киберлайф за последний час… нет… тридцать минут…я… — поморщил нос Коннор, и маленький диод на виске, с которым он все еще не смог расстаться, сиял и переливался желтым. — Он постоянно возвращается. Или не отправляется? Я не… Сложно сосредоточиться. Я…

Что все плохо, Хэнк понял, приблизившись к андроиду без реакции с его стороны и уложив ладонь на нахмуренный лоб. Коннор только тогда рефлекторно дернулся, по-щенячьи широко распахнув глаза и озадачившись внезапной близостью Хэнка.

— Да ты температуришь, малыш, — Хэнк резко нахмурился, — перестань все время думать.

— Мои системы говорят, что на самом деле я не перегреваюсь, но мне _жарко_ , а потом внезапно становится _холодно_. Что-то не так, Хэнк, — повторил он.

— Я знаю. Пойдем-ка, давай выберемся из-под одеяла и охладимся.

— Н-но мне _холодно!_  — Хэнк усмехнулся, покачав головой и мягко освобождая его от теплого одеяла, и заодно отметил, как андроид по-детски надул губы в перерывах между бесконечным шмыганьем. — И у меня постоянно _течет_ из носа тириум!

— Ага, парень. Это и называется простудой, — просто сказал Хэнк. — Капитан объяснял, что ваши системы обманывают самих себя. Ты только перегреешься под этими всеми одеялами.

— Андроиды не способны простужаться, Хэнк, — возразил Коннор, одарив человека таким взглядом и указывая, что кое-кого раздражает факт спора на тему «действительно ли трава зеленая?»

— Теперь способны. Прошлой ночью ты не получал никаких странных электронных писем, Коннор?

Коннор моргнул.

— Получал. Вчера вечером от детектива Рид. Что-то насчет… — пауза и мерный жужжащий звук, потом вновь звонкое шмыганье носом. — Я… Знаете, я теперь не до конца в этом уверен, когда начинаю размышлять. Что-то насчет анализа улик, которые он не смог получить в лаборатории…

— Вот грязный ублюдок, — под нос себе прорычал Хэнк, попутно диктуя указания операционной системе квартиры несколько снизить температуру в комнате, хотя Коннор все равно выбрал для себя более или менее приемлемый уровень. — Появился новый вирус, нацеленный на андроидов. Имитирует симптомы простуды.

— Это бессмысленно.

— Ну, а как ты чувствуешь себя, умник? Скажи-ка мне.

— Холодно, — подчеркнуто коротко пробормотал Коннор. — Утечка жизненно неугрожающей жидкости из глаз и носа. Мои голосовые излучатели кажутся неисправными. Слуховой анализатор несколько нарушен, в височной области и области глаз ощутимое давление. В моих суставах накапливается дополнительная жидкость, что делает их вялыми, и я…

Коннор умолк, нахмурившись. Хэнк, довольно скрестив руки на груди, выгнул бровь и вопросительно мурлыкнул.

— Больно, — прошипел Коннор. Он облизнул губы, потрескавшиеся, и приоткрыл рот, чтобы чихнуть себе на колени, оглушительно громко и вздрагивая всем телом, пугая их обоих.

 _— Иисусе, Коннор! Предупреждай же старика!_  — вскрикнул Хэнк, от испуга споткнувшись, и почесал наморщенный нос. — И ради всего святого, _прикрывай рот!_

Со своей стороны, Коннор выглядел пристыженным и одновременно беспокойным и сбитым с толка.

— Я чихнул, — выдохнул он с каким-то благоговением.

— Ага, гений, — Хэнк выудил коробку, набитую сухими платочками, из своей сумки и протянул ее Коннору. Когда андроид не сразу ее принял, он целенаправленно тряхнул предмет аккурат перед его лицом. — Возьми. Они тебе пригодятся.

— Я болею, — просипел Коннор, наблюдение отдавало оттенком вопроса, и Хэнк смягчился.

— Да, малыш. Ты болеешь.

— Я не знаю, как это, болеть.

Хэнк долго и удивленно хлопал ресницами, а после засмеялся — коротким, басистым смехом. И когда Коннор просто продолжал на него смотреть, озадаченно и чуть уязвленно, он хмыкнул и присел на край кровати, мягко успокаивая:

— Все в порядке, парень. Уж я-то знаю, каково это быть больным. Я тебе помогу.

— Хорошо, Хэнк, — согласился Коннор, голос звучал грубо и глуповато, и очаровательно шмыгнул носом.

А потом снова чихнул, отрывисто и внезапно, как выстрел из пистолета, чем напугал обоих до усрачки.


	2. Совершенно неэффективно

Оказалось, что справляться с болеющим Коннором намного труднее, чем Хэнк себе представлял. В обычный день с парнем работалось сравнительно легко; за вычетом всё нарастающей дерзости, извечных напоминаний о том, что Коннора _создали_ для службы в правоохранительных органах, а теперь и полного отказа от выполнения некоторых процедур, когда Коннор самостоятельно _выбирает_ , каким приказам следовать.

И лизания вещдоков.

Кстати говоря, он был хорошим малым; стремился угодить, стремился решить проблему и стремился выслушать. Высокоэффективный и целеустремленный, выводил сложные цепочки для идеального партнера с учётом всех обстоятельств — порой слишком любознательный и болтливый, по мнению Хэнка (или так он говорил себе, закапывая поглубже внутрь напоминание о ребяческом удивлении своего сына).

Но болеющий Коннор — абсолютно другой зверь. Его легко дезориентировать и легко подавить, как ментально, так и физически. Процессы и системы, которые обычно работали в высокоскоростные наносекунды, зависали или тормозились полностью, оставляя парня наедине со спотыкающейся, неустойчивой походкой и непросчитанными движениями. Речь продолжала растягиваться, а перед глазами иногда двоились картинки, некоторые предложения из речи Хэнка полностью пролетели мимо ушей — парень таращился в никуда, потерянный в своих мыслях, которые Хэнку было не суждено постичь.

— Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь, Коннор?

Андроид подпрыгнул — Боже правый, _подпрыгнул!_  — и вмиг развернулся к Хэнку с шокирующим выражением лица.

— Я слушал! — вскрикнул он, разве что легкая синева растеклась по щекам в ответ на вскинутую бровь Хэнка.

Андерсон сделал милость и перестал после этого окликать парня, несмотря на очаровательный вид в лице Коннора с надутыми в испуге губами, откинутой вбок челкой и легким оттенком смущения голубоватого цвета, покрывающим кончик носа и мочку ушей.

Но после пару докучаний и устрашающих моментов в холле, где Коннор твердил о своем отличном состоянии, а затем практически грохнулся в обморок на полпути в гостиную — _Иисусе, Хэнк даже не знал, что андроиды могут терять сознание_  — Андерсону удалось заставить Коннора развалиться на диване, откуда за ним было удобней приглядывать, снова прогуливаясь по апартаментам андроида.

Пара убедительных доводов привела обоих мужчин к компромиссу, позволив парню _легкое_ одеяльце и широченную толстовку, Хэнк даже не подозревал, что когда-то одолжил ее андроиду. Но видя его в ней сейчас, практически напоминающая платье, потому что Коннор неимоверно стройный, он припомнил это достаточно четко. Малыш провел добрую часть времени под дождем, помогая менее трезвому Хэнку выгуливать Сумо; и хотя _трезвый_ Хэнк знал о неспособности андроидов подхватить простуду от холодной влаги, _пьяный_ Хэнк изрядно беспокоился о парнишке, когда он вернулся промокшим, заставив облачиться в худи.

Коннор так ярко улыбался, он помнил.

 _— Ваша обеспокоенность приветствуется, но я не могу замерзнуть, лейтенант,_  — он легко усмехнулся, наблюдая, как рукава толстовки простирались на пару дюймов дальше, чем его собственные руки.

 _— Ты можшь, блядь, прсто поносить ее, хрста ради. Дай мне почувствовать себя менее вин…виноватым_ , — пробормотал Хэнк, прежде чем Коннор помог ему приземлиться обратно на диван. Хэнк провалился в сон под звуки игры, идущей по телевизору, и мягкого, повторяющегося шелеста от расчесывания шерсти Сумо, после того как Коннор оттащил большого засранца подальше от человека.

Позже Хэнк очнулся укутанным в плед и прошагал по прибранному дому к журнальному столику, на котором красовались две бутылки: одна с водой, другая с растворенным аспирином, затем к вычесанному Сумо — а про толстовку даже и не вспомнил и ее пропажи не заметил.

Худи была старой и потрепанной — даже местами просвечивали пятна. Просто мягкая, невзрачная толстовка с логотипом полицейской академии, которую он давным-давно окончил, нацарапанным спереди. Толстовка, которую Коннор смог бы приобрести себе сам, если бы его привели в этот мир человеком из плоти и крови, а не машиной. Разглядывая его, завернутого в одежду и сидящего на диване, Хэнк практически мог представить, какой могла бы быть эта жизнь. Коннор, лучший в своем роде.

Он принялся убирать разбитое стекло на кухонном полу парнишки, чтобы отвлечься от аллергии, так внезапно сжавшей его горло. И откуда она только взялась? Чертова аллергия.

— Абсолютно нелогично, — с дивана донесся голос Коннора, привлекший его внимание. Парень выглядел возмущенным из своего кокона, ткань полностью скрывала колени, а нос настолько заполнился искусственным холодом, что все слова теперь звучали гнусаво и тягуче.

Хэнк оглянулся, выуживая из шкафчика веник, и вскинул бровь в ответ на реакцию Коннора на телевизионные известия.

— М-мм?

Коннор высвободил руку из сооруженного кокона из одеяла и толстовки, чтобы жестом указать на телевизор. На экране выступала пресс-секретарь полицейской комиссии с заявлением о вирусе.

«В настоящее время жизненно необходимо, чтобы все андроиды избегали прочитывания любых электронных писем, документов от неизвестных отправителей или непосредственного нейронного контакта со всеми инфицированными индивидами. На сегодняшний день информация минимальна, но все инфицированные могут ожидать симптомы простуды и гриппа, которые переносит любое человеческое существо. Пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что эти симптомы лишь программы, заставляющие определенные процессы организма эмулировать заболевание, что эти симптомы исчезнут спустя четыре-семь дней и что в случае заражения вам не грозит опасность. Просьба просто оставаться в помещениях, чтобы не передавать вирус, пока мы не узнаем данные о скорости и протяженности распространения данной вспышки. Следите за новостями, в скором времени будет выпущен брандмауэр для предотвращения последующих инфекций. Те, кто уже заражен, пожалуйста, потребляйте дополнительное количество жидкости от вашего производителя как можно чаще во избежание развития осложнений имитированного дренажа назальных, слезных и потовых желез. Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие, будьте в курсе новостей и оставайтесь в безопасности».

Хэнк оглянулся, чтобы взглянуть на Коннора, как только пресс-секретарь перешла к теме беженцев. Андроид на диване выглядел более чем раздраженным.

— Это неэффективно. Зачем кому-то это делать?

— Думаю, в этом вся фишка, малыш.

— Что ж, это глупая фишка.

Хэнк позволил себе легкий смешок, начиная сметать разбитое стекло в аккуратную кучу.

— Х-Хэнк, — позвал Коннор, вновь привлекая его внимание. Парень казался встревоженным, и Хэнк не мог не смягчиться, когда предложение андроида неожиданно прервалось еще одним оглушающим чихом, который, к счастью, на этот раз ему удалось прикрыть тканью. — Вам не обязательно это делать.

— Ага. Ну, поезд уже ушел, — стрельнул он в ответ, сметая осколки в подставленный совок.

— Вы можете пораниться.

— А ты можешь вычихнуть свой андроидский мозг прямо на этот пол. Всякое дерьмо случается.

_— Такое возможно?!_

Хэнк поднял глаза, готовая дерзкая шуточка уже крутилась на языке, но успел только моргнуть, завидя абсолютный ужас на лице Коннора. Вздохнул, поразительно глубоко и с доброй усмешкой, и покачал головой.

— Только если ты не прикроешь рот, — пошутил он. Однако сарказм, по-видимому, на время покинул Коннора, потому что андроид немедленно поднес ткань к носу и решительно удерживал ее на месте. — Я _шучу_ , малыш. Ты не вышибешь себе мозги простым чиханием.

Глаза Коннора поверх ткани обиженно сузились на него, казалось, он намеревался высказаться в ответ, но диод на виске резко принялся моргать, а лицо самого андроида постепенно застывало в одном выражении. На мгновение живот Хэнка остро скрутил страх, когда задержка Коннора продолжалась значительно дольше приемлемых значений. Выпрямляясь в полный рост и отправляя кучу стекла в мусорный ящик, он помчался к парню и приложил ладонь к пылающему от лихорадки лбу:

— Малыш, ты слышишь меня? Всё хорошо? Коннор!

Коннор моргнул дважды, а затем, словно никогда такого не происходило, его лицо вновь обрело тот отблеск интеллекта, которое принадлежало чисто _Коннору_ ; андроид слегка дернулся в сторону, пораженный непредвиденной близостью Хэнка и, кажется, чем-то встревоженный.

Без лишних слов верткий андроид принялся карабкаться по спинке диване, намереваясь встать. Лейтенант перехватил его, удерживая и надавливая руками на плечи, и с тревожной легкостью опустил на сиденье, пока Коннор продолжал предпринимать попытки к сопротивлению.

— Хэнк, прекратите! — вскрикнул он. — Я опоздаю!

Хэнк моргнул.

— Опоздаешь? Куда?

— На работу! Отпустите меня!

— Коннор, уже около полудня. Мы уже давно _опоздали_ , — фыркнул Хэнк, и Коннор в ту же секунду обмяк в его руках, скатившись по спинке дивана вниз, глаза широко распахнулись, а щеки опасно побледнели.

— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Нет, этого не может быть. Моя операционная система сообщает, что сейчас только 8:32.

Хэнк приподнялся, вставая в полный рост, и провел пальцами по бороде, прочерчивая прямую дорожку и осознавая, что он должен сообщить Коннору — андроиду, всегда ставившему свою миссию и свою работу на первое место, — о прогуле, возможно, первого в его жизни рабочего дня. Отпустив легкое вздох сожаления, он повернулся корпусом и мягким жестом указал на телевизор.

Наблюдал, как Коннор неверяще перевел взгляд на экран, очевидно, не понимая ожидающих от него действий, пока наконец его глаза не наткнулись на название канала станции в нижнем углу экрана. Там, аккурат рядом с логотипом, шрифтом с миниатюрными засечками, отображались дата и время — 12:39.

Губы Коннора приоткрылись, голова дергалась короткими, но медленными движениями, пока диод светился желтым от растерянности и андроид старался обработать информацию, которую только что увидел.

— Но моя тревога…

— Это всё вирус, парень. Он вывел твою операционную систему из строя. Такое бывает. Но не переживай. Капитан уже знал, что ты болен, и на работе тебя не ждал, когда понял, что этот ублюдок отправил тебе. Ты в порядке, Коннор. Всё в порядке.

— Всё не в порядке, — прохрипел Коннор и сел ровнее, слегка тряхнув телом. — Это не порядок! Я пропустил работу, я не могу стоять, не в состоянии регулировать температуру моего тела или остановить утечку, из-за которой вся жидкость выходит из моего носа! Я даже не могу сосредоточиться! Это не порядок!

В конце своей взрывной речи Коннор снова растекся по дивану, казалось, измученный собственной тирадой, пробормотав:

— И я… Я даже не знаю, как всё это описать, Хэнк. Я… Я не хочу двигаться.

Хэнк скрестил руки на груди, одарив андроида теплым взглядом.

— Ты устал. Это называется усталостью. Добро пожаловать в клуб, малыш.

— Существует клуб для заболевших?

— Иисусе, я всего лишь пошутил.

Коннор нахмурился.

— Зачем вы это делаете?

— Делаю что?

— Шутите. Это неэффективно.

Хэнк моргнул и, к удивлению Коннора, добродушно захохотал.

— Эффективность тут вообще ни при чем.

— Что ж, а должна быть. Это неэффективный диалог. _Это_ , — он указал на свой нос, — тоже неэффективно. Бессмысленно! Мне… Мне… — речь Коннора сузилась до удивленного мальчишечьего взгляда.

— Тебе что? — подтолкнул Хэнк.

— Мне… Мне это не нравится, — закончил Коннор, кротко и трепетно.

Хэнк улыбнулся.

— Добро пожаловать в мир людей, малыш. Болеть отстойно.

— Ага, — прошептал Коннор, прикрывая веки и откидываясь назад, на спинку, в теплое царство, построенное из пледа и худи. — Действительно. Не понимаю, как вы, люди, это переносите.

Хэнк хмыкнул, приподнимая с пола упавшую книгу Коннора и осторожно возвращая ее обратно на журнальный столик, прежде чем подойти и присесть около парнишки — по большей части он уверен, что не способен подхватить вирус от андроида.

— Особого выбора у нас нет. Никто еще от него не сломался.

— Неэффективно, — сонно пробормотал Коннор, не открывая глаз. Перед тем, как переключить телевизор на спортивный канал, Хэнк поглядывал за андроидом, чтобы быть уверенным в его нарастающей дремоте и отсутствию возражения просмотру. Настроился на понравившуюся игру и моргнул, почувствовав легкий вес, неторопливо оседающий на его плече, — Коннор, прижимающийся лицом к руке Хэнка и быстро переходящий в любой эквивалент, который андроиды именуют «сном».

Хэнк улыбнулся, безмятежно, пока парень спал, и усмехнулся: «Спи крепко, малыш», после возвращаясь к прерванной игре. Он обязательно проследит, чтобы андроид выпил побольше дополнительной жидкости, или как там эта женщина ее называла, когда проснется. А пока просто позволит ему поспать — даже если это неэффективно.


End file.
